


The Final Rose

by Rosabella98



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bachelor AU, F/M, M/M, Social Media AU, quarantining together, texting fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:08:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23695963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosabella98/pseuds/Rosabella98
Summary: What happens when former Bachelorette Lily Evans gets stuck quarantining with her best friends and James Potter, the man she publicly let go on reality TV before realizing he may be the love of her life?May be familiar to those of you that watch the Bachelor, but this idea had Lily and James written all over it for me so I had to write this fic.
Relationships: Alice Longbottom/Frank Longbottom, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 10
Kudos: 34
Collections: James and Lily Fanfics





	1. Spotted

**Author's Note:**

> Taking several liberties here with both Jily and the Bachelorette, but wanted to write something fun and lighthearted for quarantine!

_@dailymailuk_ _tweeted_ : SPOTTED landing at Inverness Airport straight into the arms of former flame James Potter is Bachelorette @lilyflower! See more exclusive pictures at the link below. 

_@JamesPotterFan2121 tweeted_ : OMG OMG OMG! IT”S HAPPENING. I CAN”T BELIEVE IT TOOK A GLOBAL PANDEMIC TO REUNITE MY LOVES!!!!

_@buzzfeed tweeted_ : 🚨 LILY EVANS AND JAMES P MIGHT BE BACK ON🚨

_@teamlily4eva tweeted_ : If Lily and James P. do NOT come out of quarantine dating and in love I will simply pass away

\---

Buzzfeed News Exclusive

By Janet Miller

March 1st, 2020

**Bachelorette Lily Evans and James P. Might Be Quarantining Together and We’re All Losing Our Collective Shit**

No, this is not a drill you guys.

Bachelorette Lily Evans was spotted getting on a plane in London heading for Inverness, home of a certain eligible - and newsly single! - former flame.

For those of you who have been living under a rock or not reading our Bachelorette recaps on Buzzfeed, Lily fell hard for the funny and fit James P., heir to a large haircare empire, before breaking both of their hearts on national TV due to malicious gossip from a former classmate (FUCK YOU SNAPE! Still bitter #teamjily).

And after watching Lily dumped her final rose, that lying, manipulative asshole Terry Booth, in a glorious, GIFable moment, we all collectively screamed at our TVs when she asked James out for drinks live at the After the Final Rose Special, only for the two to go their separate ways. Lily has spent the past several months competing and kicking butt on Dancing with the Stars, while James had a high-profile fling with model Alexa Chung that fizzled out late last year. And so, all of us collectively thought a reunion was out of the cards for these two love birds.

However, in the midst of all of the craziness around the UK this week, Lily had an entertaining saga on her Instagram story of her packing her apartment up for an indefinite stay at a mystery location, and fans spotted her getting on a flight to Inverness late last night.

Well, our sources aka some eagle-eyed fans in Inverness spotted James picking up at the airport, and we’ve got the pictures to prove it! (To our readers that sent us the pictures: thank you. You are truly doing God’s work and have made this tired writer’s weekend!)

(Pictured: James Potter picking up Lily Evans at the airport in Inverness Sunday night)

He’s helping her with her luggage! She brought her famous stuffed bear! They smiled at each other! It’s happening, y’all! Moreover, they’re hanging out together for the foreseeable future as the UK quarantines, so it seems that finally, finally 2020 is doing something right!

Who knows what will happen from now on with these two – but is it too much to hope for more Jily content as we all quarantine?

Please email me with ANY UPDATES, you sharp-eyed Internet sleuths!

Your favorite Bachelorette recapper,

Jenny

\---

Lily Evans had had a crazy few months, by all standards. Sure, the world was going to shit and everyone was stuck at home for the foreseeable future, but how many people could say that they were stuck at home with their incredible attractive ex who she’d dumped on reality TV based on a pack of lies from a former classmate. That’s right, this dum dum.

All of this had started so innocently. All her life Lily had dreamt of leaving her small hometown of Horsforth behind to do something meaningful. She’d gone to university in town, sharing a flat with her friends Mary and Marlene a few streets over from where she’d grown up, and that had been her one and only taste of freedom. Then, her father had gotten sick, and all of a sudden all of her dreams of writing for a newspaper in London were dashed.

She couldn’t say why she’d applied to go to the Bachelor, except her dad had just died, several bottles of wine were involved, and Marlene had always been a bad influence. But at the time, she’d desperately needed something, anything to shake her out of her grief, and it had seemed like such an absurd impossibility anyways that they would cast no-one Lily Evans from Horsforth. Except that then, they did.

\---

**Meeting Frank Longbottom’s Lovely Lasses: Exclusive**

Cosmopolitan

Becca Day

Well, boys and girls, gather round, it’s that time of the year again when 25 of the most uh, eligible women from around Britain compete to see who can marry Frank, the handsome Bachelor and which of the rest of them can set themselves up as Instagram models the fastest after leaving in a limo crying.

Without further ado, I have made my snap judgements ahead of the premiere on each of the contestants and have broken out for you, my lovely readers, which of them to root for, which of them to hate, and the ones we will spend the next few months ridiculing.

_Lily, 23, Writer_

Anyone else getting slight Andi Dorfman vibes? Well, if nothing else, Lily can probably read, which is more than I can say for some of these other girls. Lily will go far according to my spidey senses, but I cannot see our former/almost rugby player ending up with her. Definitely one to watch!

_Ashleighlynn, 22, Social Media Influencer_

Why, Chris Harrison, why? For all concerned, I will be referring to her as “Ashley” this entire season and not whatever that abomination is. Moving on. Is social media influencer now an acceptable profession before going on this show? I thought the Bachelor served as an audition for Fabletics sponcon deals, but apparently Ashley already has one all wrapped up. Maybe she’s one of the rare ones actually on the show to get married? Oh wait she’s 22. Next.

_Alice, 24, Baker_

For the first time in however long I’ve been writing these snap judgements I can’t find myself to find a single thing wrong with Alice. She might be the first person on this show actually here for the right reason? And for that, she won’t win. Sorry. But hey, she’s going to make a heck of a Bachelorette next season!

_Catherine, 30, Marketing Exec_

Hi Catherine. Nice to see you here among all these children. Has a woman over 30 ever gone beyond night 2 on this show? No? Moving on. You can do better, Catherine.

_Rebecca, 23, Miss Midlands 2018_

Oh boy, here comes our villain. Rebecca “likes to win” and “isn’t afraid to get her hands dirty” and this is all just so cliché. Raise my glass to you Beks, someone’s always gotta be the villain – and don’t worry, you too can redeem yourself on Bachelor in Paradise this summer and prolong your 15 minutes of fame.

\---

Lily had obviously not gone on the show expecting to get married or even fall in love. In all honesty, she had never watched an episode of the show before getting the call that she was cast, and all of her knowledge came second-hand from Mary and Marlene’s retellings of the most absurd bits. But, she needed something and the show could be a vehicle to getting her out of hometown and towards the little flat in London she’d dreamed of or even a writing career.

Petunia didn’t understand, of course. She couldn’t envision why Lily even bothered going on such a silly show and started a row about it that lasted weeks, not speaking to Lily at all when she left for the show. Her mom was more supportive, if still hesitant about her younger daughter going on TV to find love.

“I just think you’re still a bit young to get married, especially to someone who’s dating so many others at the same time,” her mom had told her right before she left to film the show. “But if it will make you happy, darling, you should of course do it.”

Weirdly enough, it was the first thing since her father’s illness that did make her happy. Looking back now, she can’t say she was in love with Frank, but she had definitely had liked him at one point, even if it hadn’t worked out in the end between the two of them. Their relationship had always been one of like more than love in hindsight, and they transitioned into an easy friendship after the show.

It helped, of course, that Frank had picked one of her best friends at the end in a rather dramatic finale. Meeting Alice that first night had been the best thing that came out of the show for Lily. The two had quickly become inseparable, finding themselves the two most sane people in a house full of dramatics, and then finding themselves acting like long-lost sisters within a week of knowing each other. Her and Alice had clicked, and had shared their dreams, hopes, and griefs in a way that Lily had only had with Mary and Marlene.

The show also provided time for Lily to be with herself, to grieve and heal away from her mother’s grief, and to start the process of feeling whole again while finally seeing a sliver of the world outside of her small town. In a way, it was the perfect balm for Lily, and she would have been happy with her decision to join the show if that was the only thing it brought her.

But then came the Bachelorette, and her life really turned upside down.

\---

 _@bachelorbabes tweeted_ : I will lay my life down for Lily Evans and Alice Prewett’s friendship. Their goodbye hug! ~sobs~

_@alexwillow_ _tweeted_ : “I’m like… befumbled” why Lily Evans isn’t on our screens anymore. Who else will teach us new horizons of the English language every Monday?

_@lilyflower replied_ : *gif of Lily Evans cheering with her wine glass* touché

_@BachelorUK tweeted_ : We have a little announcement for you all tomorrow morning. Guess who will be joining Good Morning Britain live as the new Bachelorette?

Hint: 🌼

*Gif of Lily putting on a crown and smirking at the camera*

 _@BachelorUK posted on Instagram_ : Yes, that’s right - @lilyflower is our new Bachelorette! Bow down!

*picture of Lily on stage at the Women Tell All*

 _@lilyflower posted on Instagram_ : Deep breaths y’all. I can’t believe this actually happening to me. To think, as of this time last year I had never actually seen an episode of the Bachelor and now I am the next Bachelorette! My heart is so full with gratitude (especially for @mmac22 and @marlymarls who signed me up for this whole thing). Wish me and the English language luck y’all!

_@chrisharrison commented_ : I will simply be befumbled if we don’t get a few new additions to the English vocabulary

_@teamlily4eva commented_ : yes!! Good luck we’re all rooting for you Lily!

_@mmac22 commented_ : me and @marlymarls deserve royalties truly

_@marlymarls commented_ : at least a tour of the Bachelor mansion so we can scope out some of those boys for you

_@iamsirius commented_ : @jamesfpotter guess it’s time you apply mate right boys @rjlupin @petep67890

_@rjlupin commented_ : a bet is a bet @jamesfpotter @iamsirius @petep67890

_@jamesfpotter commented_ : I hate you all. @rjlupin @petep67890 @iamsirius

_@iamsirius commented_ : no you don’t @jamesfpotter


	2. The Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get James' perspective and fill in a bit of backstory

Like all bad ideas James has ever had, it started with Sirius Black, a bottle of wine, and Twitter (not always in that order).

It had all begun out so innocently. Euphemia Potter – she of the glowering brows, warm hugs, and love for all things dramatic – always had a habit for trashy reality TV. Sure, during the day she was one of the most feared and adored advocates for women in the UK, running a domestic violence non-profit and an advocacy group with ruthless precision, but every Tuesday, without fail, Euphemia would curl up on the couch with a glass of wine to watch the Bachelor.

James and Sirius had never questioned her odd habit – they just figured it was one of those quirks everyone’s parents had. Until, that is, they actually sat down and watched an episode of the show with her. They spent the next two hours intermittently making fun of the contestants for acting crazy and of Euphemia for watching the show, but their mum was nonplussed.

“See you boys, next week!” was all Euphemia had to say when the episode ended, gathering up her wine and popcorn and heading up to bed.

“No way we’re sitting through that again, mate,” Sirius muttered to James as they said their goodnights.

“Absolutely not!”

The following Tuesday, however, found Sirius and James back in the living room with Euphemia, unable to resist the siren call of the Bachelor.

“I just need to know if he sends Clare home this episode, ok,” James said, sitting down next to Euphemia on the couch. “I’m not that invested.”

Sirius nodded from Euphemia’s other side. “Definitely the last episode we’ll watch.”

Euphemia said nothing, just opened a second bag of popcorn and passed it around to her boys, whose eyes were totally glued to the screen, no matter their denials.

From that moment on, Tuesday nights became a Potter family tradition. Sirius, James, and Euphemia would set up snacks and settle in to watch whenever they were all home together, with Fleamont popping in from time to time with weirdly accurate predictions of who would make it far on the show (he cheated). And later, when James and Sirius left for university, they brought the tradition with them, quickly converting Remus and Peter into avid fans of the Bachelor.

Never in a million years, however, would James have applied for the show. He’d spent years mercilessly mocking the poor sods, fame hungry chaps, and cads that made complete fools of themselves on national TV. And he was perfectly happy doing just that, probably for the rest of his life, if it hadn’t been for the bet.

* * *

_Mischief Managed_

_January 4th, 2019_

_The handsome one:_ Grabbing beer for tonight

Remus cider ok?

_The final rose:_ Great, thanks

_The first impression rose:_ why does moony get to be the final rose?

im also lovable

and pretty

right guys?

Guys?

_The night 1 eliminee:_ Sorry mate

Remus would actually try to fall in love on the show

You’d prank half the contestants and go home on week 6

Doesn’t mean you’re not pretty or lovable!

_The final rose:_ Plus, first impression rose is usually handsome

_The first impression rose:_ thanks guys

_The handsome one:_ but not as handsome as me!

_The first impression rose:_ i hate u

your name doesn’t even fit the theme Sirius!

 _The handsome one:_ whatever

We all know that Jamesy boy is just upset because

He fancies the red head bird from the new season

Bet you he wouldn’t mind being her final rose

 _The first impression rose:_ i do not!

_The final rose:_ James… the new season hasn’t even started

_The first impression rose:_ and even if I did

what’s wrong with that

_The handsome one:_ you’ve seen her on a 30 second clip

_The night 1 eliminee:_ and in the press photos!

_The final rose:_ Oh James

_The first impression rose:_ she seems feisty ok

And she has really green eyes

And she’s a writer guys!

_The handsome one:_ I’m getting two packs of beers  
if we have to deal with this all night

_The final rose:_ good call

* * *

A few weeks later found James and Sirius arguing about the Bachelor as they brought their groceries home. Specifically, about one Lily Evans.

“What’s wrong with shooting your shot mate? It’s clear that Longbottom will pick that Alice chick,” Sirius said as they opened the front door to their flat.

James followed him inside, placing the groceries on the kitchen island with an impatient sigh. “It’s creepy, Sirius. It feels sleazy.”

“So you’d rather pine for this girl from afar without ever trying to reach out?” Remus joined, walking out of his room with his laptop to continue working on his essay around his friends.

“Obviously not, but I don’t want to be one of those creeps that just slides into her DMs after seeing her on a reality show,” James replied, putting away the last of the groceries.

“What,” Sirius said, “Are you hoping that you’ll just randomly run into her on the Tube?”

James said nothing, but his two friends knew him well enough to read the sheepish look on his face.

“James…”

“It just doesn’t work that way, mate!”

James ran a hand through his tousled hair, sending it flying a thousand different directions. “I don’t know what I thought guys, ok? She’s just seems so great, and awesome, and nice –”

Sirius threw up his hands. “Spare us, I beg you, another list of Lily Evans’s best qualities. We have to hear it every Tuesday already.”

Remus paused his typing, looking up at his friends with a devilish gleam in his eyes. “Oh, I have an idea. How would you like to make a little wager with us, James?”

James was skeptical. “What kind of a wager?”

“Well, if you can one week without talking about Lily Evans, I will switch rooms with you. If I win, you shoot your shot with Lily.”

“My own room?”

“Moony, you’d give up your room? What about its ‘perfect amounts of reading light to decipher texts’?” Sirius asked, shocked.

Remus just shrugged. “I’m pretty confident, what can I say. Do we have a bet, Prongs?”

“Oh, you’re on.” James said, shaking hands with Remus to seal the bet. “After all, Evans might get named the Bachelorette and then there’s no shooting of any shot on my part.”

“Au contraire, James dear,” Remus said with a sly grin at Sirius, “a bet’s a bet. If Lily is the Bachelorette, guess you’re just going to have to apply to the show.”

James groaned and hid his face in his hands as Sirius cackled. “I don’t say this enough, Remus, but you’re an evil genius.”

“I know,” Remus responded, returning to write his essay.

* * *

James lost the bet 15 mins into that week’s episode of the Bachelorette.

(What was he supposed to do? Not wax poetic about how she’d stood up for herself when Rebecca attempted to slut shame her? Or the way her green eyes were sparkling in the candlelight as she spoke with such passion about female empowerment? He was only human, after all.)

* * *

_Mischief. Managed_

_March 30th, 2019_

_The first impression rose:_ I cannot believe you idiots are making me do this

guys

guyssss

guysssssss

im like tinkerbell

i need attention to survive

how am i supposed to get attention in a house full of dudes

with no cellphones???

_The handsome one:_ well at least he’s self-aware

_The final rose:_ Is he though

Or just pretending to be self-aware so he can weasel out of the bet

_The first impression rose:_ i am a self-aware king Remus

_The final rose:_ uh uh

so I’m assuming you’re mentioning “dramatic and attention starved”

on your application?

_The first impression rose:_ …I am now

There’s no way that they’ll want someone like that on the show

Brilliant

Cheers mate

_The handsome one:_ Remus

Don’t forget to mention average-looking now Prongs

_The first impression rose:_ hey!!

 _The handsome one:_ well we can’t all be this handsome

_The night 1 eliminee:_ Don’t worry James!!

You’re still handsome

I’m sure Lily will love you

_The first impression rose:_ Thanks Peter 

You’re definitely getting invited to my hometown date now

_The handsome one:_ I am literally a member of your family

_The final rose:_ your mother has told me I am the son she wishes she’d had

On multiple occasions

_The first impression rose:_ hey

 _The handsome one:_ hey

_The final rose:_ you all knew I was Euphemia’s favorite a long time ago boys

* * *

_The Fabulous Potters and Attached Strays_

_April 2nd, 2019_

_James “Favorite Child” Potter:_ Mom

Hello

Mother Hi

 _Euphemia Potter:_ Darling

If I don’t answer immediately I’m not ignoring you

I might just not have my phone nearby at the time

 _James “Favorite Child” Potter:_ I literally saw you

Pick up your phone and ignore my message

_Euphemia Potter:_ in this one instance

I may have been ignoring your messages

_Stray #1:_ burn

_Fleamont Potter:_ Who changed Sirius’s contact in my phone

_James “Favorite Child” Potter:_ It’s just for the group chat Dad

_Fleamont Potter:_ ahh

These names did not seem very accurate

Sirius is quite clearly my favorite child here

_Stray #1:_ *heart eyes emoji*

_Euphemia Potter:_ I’ve always adored Remus personally

What a darling boy

_Sirius Black added Remus Lupin as “Stray #2”_

_James “Favorite Child” Potter:_ did you like forget

Your actual child?

Like, your only child

Your flesh and bone

The light of your life

Who’s also in this group chat

_Fleamont Potter:_ oh yes we like you fine James

_Euphemia Potter:_ of course you’re our darling boy

Just not sure if I’d call you my favorite child

_James “Favorite Child” Potter:_ wow

I am hurt

My poor heart may never recover from this blow

My own parents

Just, wowow

 _Euphemia Potter:_ James did you need something

I’m about to start the Bachelor since I missed it on Tuesday

due to that dreadful gala in Chelsea

_James “Favorite Child” Potter:_ erhmm yes

Do you have my primary and secondary report cards

_Euphemia Potter:_ Oh I’m sure they’re somewhere

Monty?

But why on Earth would you need the report cards darling?

_Fleamont Potter:_ Let me take a look around the office

We have a whole James cabinet in here somewhere

_James “Favorite Child” Potter:_ oh no reason

Sirius I will kill you

_Stray #1:_ I said absolutely nothing

_Stray #2:_ what is this

But hello Mrs. Potter hope you’re doing well

_Stray #1:_ welcome to the family madness mate

_Euphemia Potter:_ oh hello Remus!!!

We’re just getting to the bottom of why James needs his report cards

_Stray #2:_ oh it’s for the show

I was just about to remind you to grab those James

_James “Favorite Child” Potter:_ REMUS

_Euphemia Potter:_ show? What show

_Stray #1:_ James lost a bet

He’s applying for the next season of the Bachelorette

_Euphemia Potter:_ oh that is simply marvelous

I’m going to go help Monty look

We’re going to be famous

_James “Favorite Child” Potter:_ I hate you both.

Also

Why the hell does a reality show need my primary school report card

* * *

_@ChrisHarrison tweeted on 5/4/19:_ who’s ready to meet the men vying for @lilyflower’s heart on this season of the Bachelorette??

@ _LilyEvansFans replied_ OMG it’s happening

@ _LilyE4Ever replied_ I cannot wait – they better treat our girl right

@ _marlymarls replied_ me and @mmac22 cannot wait for our girl!!

@ _allyprewett replied_ me either!! These men better be ready -- @franklongbottom and I are ready to put them through the ringer to make sure they're worthy of our @lilyflower

* * *

Betches.com

**A Bro’s Breakdown of Lily Evans’ ‘Bachelorette’ Contestants**

**By Albert Chen // May 5 th, 2019**

Gather round, boys and girls, it’s time for the annual preview of what ABC calls the most “eligible” men in the UK. I’ve been doing this a long time – since all I had to go off was a name, a picture, and a wildly inaccurate job description – and I can honestly tell you, none of these men are eligible for anything but selling some spo-con on Instagram. Run, Lily, run.

Kidding. Well, sort of. But anyways, like every other year, join me as I make massive assumptions based on the bare minimum on 30 lads who are all definitely here for the right reasons, aka finding love on national television with our 24-year-old Bachelorette. *Cue eye roll*. These rankings, as always, are wholly unscientific and to be changed at the drop of a hat when someone’s secret girlfriend inevitably spills the beans to Reality Steve. Bring forth the men!

Lily, for all those of you have forgotten, last graced our TV screens during Frank Longbottom’s season of the Bachelor. And as a longtime fan of the show and lifelong cynic, I gotta say that I appreciated Lily’s down the Earth quality and ability to find new bounds of the English language to express herself on national TV. Same girl, same. We’re all befumbled sometimes. Alas, Frank sent Lily home after an emotional hometown date in which the redhead opened up about the loss of her father, and even the hardened monster that I am felt a tear or two pricking at my eyes.

Now Lily is the one handing out the roses – and I for one cannot wait for our ginger queen to make up some new words and slay these men. So without further ado, here are the “lucky” men vying for our Bachelorette’s heart this season:

_Zack, 26, Entrepreneur_

“Entrepreneur” is one of those jobs that could be legit, but 99% of the time is just a cover for “I come from money, live with my parents, and don’t really have a legitimate job”. Zack’s official ABC bio says that he founded a shoe app that lets you print whatever you want on canvas sneakers, and that his app is currently in “beta”. So, he lives at home with his parents, is unemployed and his parents have an insane amount of money. Like, buys Uber Helicopter rides to commute between London and their country house money.

_Michael, 25, Pilot_

Michael is 25 year old pilot. His dad is a pilot. His brother is a pilot. He loves planes and is looking for someone to be his “co-pilot”. Cool story dude. Michael is the living embodiment of what a 2nd grader who’s really really into planes would imagine for his future. Dude made a life plan at 7, and hasn't revised it since. We appreciate the commitment but since planes are not a personality, snooze. Enjoy playing with your model planes sir when you’re inevitably sent home on the first night.

_Terry, 27, Singer-Songwriter_

Well, hellooo there, Terry. A singer-songwriter from Liverpool, Terry doesn’t look like the brightest spark, but his biceps are going to make excellent viewing each week. Whether or not he can sing we cannot tell from just this picture, but I’m sure ABC will keep trotting him out for seasons to come as a vaguely familiar background singer on dates. Which I might just be ok with.

_Steven, 27, Marketing Manager_

Steven is a marketing manager who dreams of a picket white fence with 2.5 kids and is really here “for the right reasons”. Yeah. Can’t wait for Hello to leak his text messages with his girlfriend about 3 weeks into his seasons. We don’t buy his whole shtick – no 27 year old has a 401k, a stable job, a jawline like that, and is actually ready to settle down with a girl he met 2 weeks ago on national tv. Can’t wait to see you in Paradise next season, brah.

_James P., 25, Heir_

I just have to put James P.'s official bio because... it speaks for itself: J “Don’t let James P.’s mega watt smile or his future inheritance of a multi-million dollar company fool you: he’s a smart cookie with first honors from Oxford and runs his own coffee shop in Edinburgh.”

His own coffee shop??? A degree from Oxford?? Oh my let me run and put on my good lipstick for this posh boy?? Attention ladies, we have another mediocre looking rich boy wanting our attention!!

But seriously, I cannot figure out whether whoever wrote this bio is on crack or they're just messing with us at this point. There's no way this man is real right? 

* * *

_Mischief. Managed_

_May 5th, 2019_

_The first impression rose:_ I. HATE. YOU. ALL

especially Sirius

im sure this is his fault somehow

but I hate you all for doing this to me

_The night 1 eliminee:_ what happened??

_The final rose:_ They put out the cast bios for the Bachelorettte Pete

James how do you still your phone

_The first impression rose:_ I’m hiding in the bathroom

At the hotel

They think im having stomach issues

_The handsome one:_ James’s job is listed as “Heir”

Wonder how that happened

_The first impression rose:_ Assholes

I won’t miss you at all

_The handsome one:_ lies

I’m irreplaceable

tell Evans I say hi Prongs

 _The first impression rose:_ I won't 

don't miss me too much now

_The final rose:_ finally, we might have some peace and quiet around here

_The first impression rose:_ still here Remus

 _The final rose:_ oops

* * *

_Enews tweeted on 8/22/19:_ 🚨 BREAKING: The Bachelorette UK’s James P. spotted getting cozy at Soho House with international supermodel Donna Summers 

_@JamesPotterFan2121 tweeted_ : OMG he looks so hot in these photos

_@teamjily tweeted_ : 💔💔💔

_@kaitlynf12768 tweeted_ : I cannot believe he’s moving on from Lily so fast – they were so perfect for each other!!

_@madsisgrand replied:_ I know I’m so sad

* * *

Daily Mail on Sunday

By Jeffrey Tarry

September 3rd, 2019

**The Bachelorette UK’s James P. and Model Donna Summers Getting Hot and Heavy in London**

Sorry if you were holding out hope for a reconciliation between James Potter and Bachelorette Lily Evans – the Daily Mail has obtained new and exclusive photos of James Potter and international supermodel Donna Summers getting hot and heavy leaving a club early on Saturday morning.

James Potter, looking casually cool in black joggers and a white tee, was spotted with his arm around Donna Summers inside the venue. Onlookers said they spotted the couple dancing together and grabbing drinks, and they looked to be quite handsy as they sat in a booth.

Summers, one of Britain's most famous models and a Victoria Secret Angel, looked stunning in a mirrored mini dress with 70’s style white go-go boots and a white headband. The pair left the venue hand in hand, getting into a separate car than the rest of their group, and headed back to Summers' apartment.

James Potter shot to fame earlier this summer as the first runner up on the Bachelorette UK, nearly winning the hand of Bachelorette Lily Evans and then briefly reconciling after she broke up with her pick, Terry Austin, over allegations of infidelity on his party.

Lily Evans was also spotted on Sunday morning, looking unconcerned with news that her ex is moving on with a supermodel as she headed into rehearsals for Dancing with the Stars ahead of the second week of competition. Evans is a favorite to win the show after garnering high praise during the first week of competition.

* * *

_February 25 th, 2020_

James had no idea of how his life had turned completely upside down in the last year, and yet here he was, standing in a hospital by his mother’s bedside, and getting stopped in the hallway by nurses who wanted to take a selfie with him for Instagram.

Well, he did sign up for the Bachelorette. But he never could have imagined the attention, the comments on the Internet, the fame that it would bring to him. And of course, he never could have imagined Lily.

As he waited for the doctor to update him on his mother’s condition, with his life falling in tatters around him, all he wanted to do was reach out to Lily. She would have just the right words to help ground him, help him find his footing, help him be ok.

But he couldn’t reach out to Lily, not anymore. And really, it was all his fault.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I know it's been forever since I posted the first chapter of this story, but fear not, I am still working on it and please enjoy this long update to make up for the wait!
> 
> Sorry for the angsty ending, but next chapter we go back to the present, where Lily has just arrived in Scotland to quarantine with James and the crew, and will also get their first meeting on the show!


	3. First Impressions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashback to the First Night of Filming// How Lily and James Reunite

There’s something intensely empowering about standing in front of 25 attractive men who had set aside their whole lives to meet her on national tv is what Lily decided on her first night as the Bachelorette. Sure, more than half of them were there chasing clout or Instagram followers, and maybe half of those remaining would eventually not find her to their liking, but still, here they all were.

And even though she was sensible and rational and a skeptic, something about the repeated compliments, the constant attention, and maybe a little too much champagne had gotten her caught up in the moment. And the men.

It was early, of course, and she still wasn’t sure whether she could truly find love on a TV show - even though the last time she did this, she had gained a friend for life who had fallen in love on the show. So it could definitely work, but for Lily? The jury was still out.

Still, there was just something there.

Her first impression rose had gone to James P. (and how weird was it that she didn’t even know his last name?), a messy-haired, green-eyed bespeckled mess who had made her night and set off butterflies off in her stomach. He’d been one of the first ones out of the limo, and somehow even more nervous than her, which had weirdly calmed her down. Later, he’d found her just as the early morning hours rolled around and her energy had started flagging.

“Ready for a refresher?” James asked, catching Lily mid-yawn. “Or maybe a cup of coffee would be more appropriate?”

“God yes, I’d kill for some coffee right around now.” Lily replied with a smile. “It’s James, right?”

“Good memory! James P.,” he said with a smile, handing over the flute of champagne and sitting next to her on the bench. “Although I wouldn’t blame you if all our names had started blurring together right around now.”

Lily laughed, and leaned in closer. “Can I tell you a secret?”

“Always,” James replied, his eyes sparkling with a joke not yet told.

* * *

Buzzfeed

**21 "Bachelorette" Tweets That Are Funnier Than The Premiere**

By Ector Akbue

May 10th, 2019

Fellow reality TV fiends! We’re back and handsomer than ever. And, I know that none of you missed last nights Season 15 Premiere of the Bachelorette.

We’re along for the ride with Lily Evans, a writer from Cokesworth and our favorite butcher of the English Language. And even though I complain every year about this dumb show rotting my brain from the inside out, here I am, fully invested once again only an episode in.

So, without further ado, here’s a recap of what the funniest people on Earth (aka Twitter) had to say about this episode.

First, the dramatics started early this year! A contestant, Albert C., showed up nonchalantly forgetting to mention that he, *gasp* had a girlfriend back home! But fret not, because homegirl Lily E. put him in his place and sent him packing with a blistering smackdown.

**Lily E**.: You’re such a disappointment… Feel free to find the door because I don’t have time for two-timing fame wannabes who can’t even be honest with themselves.

_@doodleya tweeted_ all the other boys with girlfriends back home looking at Lily and Albert right now 👀👀👀

_@franklongbottom tweeted_ Ah yes the Lily we know and love @allyprewett.

_@allyprewett tweeted_ So here to watch her call out these dudes on their bullshit!!

(And yes, we totally stan Lily’s continuing friendship with Alice P. and former Bachelor Frank Longbottom)

Next up is tears. Ours, that is, not our girl Lily’s. ABC gave us an amazing farmer boy named Zach with an incredibly back story. He was nice, caring, totally normal, and so of course, HE WAS SENT HOME WAY TOO EARLY!

**Zach:** It’s going to take some time for me to heal from this.

Same here bro, same here.

_@BachelorBarb tweeted_ What Chris Harrison giveth, Chris Harrison taketh #TheBachelorette #Zach

But before you think that it’s all snark around here, there were some laughs and even some tender-hearted moments! My personal front-runner, James P., shared a sweet and heartwarming moment that led to him receiving the first impression rose! But as Lily handed him the rose, we couldn’t help but laugh at James’s cluelessness at how cold our girl was.

**Lily E.** *shivering*: I loved getting to know you James. Will you *shudders* accept this rose?

**James P.:** I’d be so honored!!

(they kiss it’s very cute)

**James P**.: Hey, you feeling ok?

**Lily E.:** Yes but I’m freezing out here!

**James P.:** *Does nothing even though he has a perfectly good jacket*

But, my favorite part of the episode: seeing the preview for the season and Lily E. being a totally badass strong-willed woman proudly standing up for herself and boldy asserting that no one has the right to slut shame her. #ThatsOurGirl

We have no choice but to stan.

* * *

_February 28 th, 2020_

Lily was at a loss on what to do. Which for her, was very rare. Her entire life, she’d been the person with the plan, who could see how the next step led to the next thing and envision how she could make her dreams a reality. Then, her dad died.

That had thrown her for a loop – no one had supported her, lifted her up, been her rock more than her dad. And it had been all so damn unfair. She recalled the day, sitting in her parents’ parlor, when they’d explained to her the diagnosis: stage 4 lung cancer, inoperable. And wasn’t that just a cosmic irony, that her cheerful dad, who had never once smoked a cigarette, who had pleaded with his girls to never touch the things, would be carried off by such a terrible disease only a few months later?

Lily’s life had been thrown into disarray. Her dad wasn’t supposed to be gone this young, no, he was supposed to be there for her first big story, to walk her down the aisle, to hold his first grandchild. And all of a sudden, all her plans seemed meaningless, and she just dropped them.

That’s why she didn’t put up a fuss when Mary and Marlene signed her up for the Bachelor, happy to be swept along with their wild idea. It’s why she said yes to the Bachelorette, when that opportunity fell into her lap, and what led to her starring – and winning – Dancing with the Stars later that year. Going with the flow had been easy as she pieced her life back together.

Of course, for a while there while on the Bachelorette she had started making a very different life plan for herself. She was young, yes, but she thought that while on that stupid show, she’d actually been able to find the kind of love she craved, the love she deserved. And then, because of her dumb trusting self, all those plans had also all shattered behind her.

Now, Lily sat in her brand-new London apartment, her mirrorball trophy twinkling happily in the bookshelf across from her. Her time on TV had finally left her in a secure enough financial situation where she could afford to live in London, fulfilling at least one of her dreams, but it felt hollow. As if she was walking in the shoes of a younger, happier Lily. She could do anything she wanted, and not need to worry about a steady income for a while yet, which to someone from a working-class background like Lily, was an unthinkable luxury.

And yet… it still felt meaningless. Empty. Unbearably lonely. Especially with the UK heading towards an imminent lockdown as the COVID-19 pandemic got really bad throughout the country.

_Not Not An MLM_

_Mary Mac:_ lils

are you really going to stay in that apt all by yourself

they’re saying complete lockdown is coming

at least two weeks

_Marls:_ definitely more than two weeks

just look at Italy

_Lils:_ what other choice do I have?

_Marls:_ What about going home?

_Mary Mac:_ I’m sure your mum would love to see you

She barely saw you over Christmas hols

And she’d be glad for the company

_Lils:_ I considered it

But no I can’t do that to my mom

What if I brought this home to her?

I’d never forgive myself

_Marls:_ lily you’ve been careful

Not like you’ve been going to parties and such

_Lils:_ still too big a risk

She’s immunocompromised so she hasn’t left the house in weeks

_Mary Mac:_ there’s something else isnnit

Did Petunia call

_Lils:_ I hate when you do that

_Mary Mac:_ it’s not hard

_Marls:_ I’ve only had the pleasure of meeting Petunia twice

And even I can tell

Your sister is…

Something

_Lils:_ Tell me how you really feel Marls

_Marls:_ I said something!

That’s the nicest I can be

Having seen how many times that woman has made you cry

_Lils:_ she’s still my sister

_Mary Mac:_ and what did said sister say

Spill

Stop changing the subject I have a PhD in Lily Evans

_Lily:_ fine

She called after I spoke to mum

She said that if I came home after swanning around London

it would be like a death sentence for mum

that she’d never forgive me for killing our last parent

and that our dad would be so disappointed to see me be so selfish

_Mary Mac:_ LILY

Oh lils

I’m so sorry

_Marls:_ want me to kill her for you?

_Mary Mac:_ I’ll help.

_Lils:_ it’s fine guys

I’ve long known that I need to not let what Petunia says get to me

But using our dead father

That was a new low

And it hurt

Because a little part of me thought she might be right

_Marls:_ your dad is so proud of you

And Petunia is evil

Sorry not sorry

_Mary Mac:_ but that’s why you’re not going to go home

Amirite?

_Lils:_ yea

I’d rather not risk it

_Mary Mac:_ Ach lils I hate the thought of you all alone in that apt

_Marls:_ want us to come up to London before the lockdown?

We can be on the next flight

_Lils:_ and have all three of us stuck in a studio?

No

I wouldn’t do that to you guys

Look I’ll be fine

I’ll buy some books

And there’s shows on Netflix that I’ve been meaning to see

_Mary Mac:_ or or or

You come to us

What’s the worst that could happen

_Lils:_ you know what the worst that could happen is

_Marls:_ ah yes

Mary’s favorite childhood friend

Just wondering on by

And causing the most awkward encounter of 2020

_Lils:_ exactly

That

And I’m not ready to see him again

And he’s definitely not ready to see me

_Marls:_ meaning you’ve still got the hots for him

I mean, do not blame you at all

Those pics in Hello! A few weeks ago?

Damn

_Mary Mac:_ Marlene. Focus please.

_Marls:_ sorry lol

_Mary Mac:_ you know, there’s an adult way to handle this

That’s not just avoiding the problem

And being a martyr and spending the next who knows how long

In a 300 sq ft apt in London

_Lils:_ but being a martyr is so fun

And keeps me away from having to deal with this emotional mess

_Mary Mac:_ lils

You could just text him

And give him a heads up

That you’re staying here

And then you’ll both know to steer clear

We can divide the village

He gets everything above A82

We get everything below

Like a custody agreement

_Lils:_ or I could stay in London

And not text the boy I dumped on national tv

Who, incidentally, may be the only person I’ve ever fallen for

And yet I dumped because I was dumb enough to listen to Snape

And then had the whole country reminding me that im a giant idiot

_Marls:_ admittedly not your finest moment

But hey we still like you fine

Enough to quarantine with you if needs be

So stop with the pity party pls

And just text James

_Mary Mac:_ ^^^

Plus

Didn’t you say you guys ended up settling on friends?

After that ~sleepover~

_Lils:_ that we are never mentioning again if you recall

But yea, we did

And then two weeks later he was hooking up with Alexa Chung

So not super friendly feelings ya know

_Marls:_ well you did dump him on tv hon

_Mary Mac:_ Marls. Not helping!

_Marls:_ just bringing in perspective

_Mary Mac:_ you said he texted you after dancing?

_Lils:_ yea he said congrats

Actually a very sweet message

And his mom and I text

_Marls:_ gods you’re a strange bird

_Lils:_ she’s a fun lady ok

With a great recipe for butterscotch biscuits

_Mary Mac:_ ignoring that

Text! Him!

And then book your flight

Or we’ll drive down and bodily drag you to Scotland

_Marls:_ no woman left behind and all that

_Lils:_ fine

Im doing this under duress

_Mary Mac:_ duly noted

Chop chop now

_Marls:_ send screenshot as proof

_Lils:_ I hate you both.

_Marls:_ you said that last time too and look how well that turned out

* * *

To: _James Potter_

_Lily Evans:_ Hey!! Hope you’ve been well.

Heard about your parents, was so glad to hear that they’re on the road to recovery!

Look, you know I’m terrible at texting, but I just wanted to let you know that I’m currently being strong-armed into coming to stay with Mary in Inverness, and I just wanted to give you a heads up since I saw that you were hunkering down near there as well. Totally understand if it’s too awk, I can stay in London, just say the word. I don’t wanna make things any harder for you than they’ve been the past couple of months.

* * *

_Mischief Managed_

_Prongs:_ *screenshot of text from Lily*

Guys

Guys

What do I do?

_Moony:_ when the probably love of your life

Texts you out of the blue that she might spend

The next several weeks a few houses down the road?

Jeez I don’t know

Respond?

_Padfoot:_ good one moony

really top notch with the sarcasm

_Wormtail:_ Lily texted you???

_Prongs:_ but what do I say?

_Padfoot:_ hi lily I still really really love you

forgive me for being a dumbass

or alternatively, hi, yes no problem

_Moony:_ nice pads

Very sensitive and well-reasoned

_Padfoot:_ that’s your territory darling

im much more of the act now, repent later mindset

which speaking of

I have a totally mental idea

_Moony:_ oh god someone stop him now

_Wormtail:_ im not climbing down a vent this time Sirius

I know I said it last time too but I really mean it this time

_Prongs:_ what is it pads

Can’t be worse than the time you suggested me going on national tv can it

_Padfoot:_ first of all that was all Moony

and that turned out great

comedic gold for years to come

_Moony:_ thank you.

One of my more brilliant moments

Still not sure I want to hear this plan

_Padfoot:_ oh but you do

who do you know, Moony darling, who has a nearly empty mansion

out by Inverness

who was just saying the other day how bored he was

and talking about a quarantine bubble with some childhood friends

to not go crazy

_Prongs:_ not sure I like where this is going

_Moony:_ oh Sirius

You genius genius man

Sometimes you scare me

_Wormtail:_ I am confused

_Padfoot:_ glad to know someone here recognizes my brilliance

Do you know, Peter, that James here

Used to be very good friends with one Mary MacDonald

Lives a few streets over

Who moved away to boarding school for sixth form

And become BFFs with none other than Lily Evans

Who is now being invited to stay by Mary

_Prongs:_ you’re a loon

_Moony:_ let the boy finish

_Padfoot:_ well anyways

What if you invited Mary – and her guests – to stay here

It’s not like we don’t have the space

And you wanted to create a bubble

Invite Dorcas and make it a party

Voila

_Prongs:_ like, you’re actually insane

Totally loony

You’ve said some dumb stuff over the years Sirius

But this has to take the cake

_Moony:_ I think it’s a great idea

_Wormtail:_ totally

It’d be nice to have some girls around the house

_Padfoot:_ and then there was one

Prongs?

_Prongs:_ absolutely fucking not

Are you kidding me?

How am I supposed to hide the fact that im totally still in love

with Lily Evans while sharing a house with her and her friends?

_Moony:_ don’t

_Padfoot:_ you basically never have to see her if you don’t want

this house is big enough

_Prongs:_ ok true

But

_Padfoot:_ no buts!

everyone else is on board

i’ll invite mary myself if you don’t invite Lily

_Prongs:_ you wouldn’t

_Padfoot:_ Prongs, James, my boy

You should know better than to dare me

_Prongs:_ fine!

Don’t invite mary

I’ll respond to Lily

She’s probably going to say no anyways

* * *

To: _Mary MacDonald_

_Sirius Black:_ Mac! Long time no see

_Mary Mac:_ literally saw you at Tesco three days ago Black

_Sirius Black:_ right

well

you know how our best mates are total fools

who happen to really really like each other

_Mary Mac:_ yes

… go on

_Sirius Black:_ how would you like to see two wrongs make a right

And get the two idiots to finally see eye to eye

_Mary Mac:_ oh im so in

_Sirius Black:_ Mac I always knew I liked you

you and your houseguests are officially invited to stay at Chez Potter

for however long this thing lasts

or the two lovebirds figure their shit out

_Mary Mac:_ I normally wouldn’t stroke your ego like this

But you, Sirius Black, are a brilliant man

_Sirius Black_ : I know :)

* * *

To: _Lily Evans_

_James Potter:_ hey back! Good to hear from you.

You are always welcome in Inverness of course, no need for the heads up

This might be too forward

Feel free to say no

But would love to see you

And my parents, as im sure you saw, are stuck in Italy till who knows when

And my house is large enough to host an army

So if you (and Mary and Marlene of course) wanted, you could join me and the boys up here at the big house?

* * *

_Not Not An MLM_

_Mary Mac:_ Lily Josephine Evans

Don’t you dare say no

And rob me of the chance to sketch in that house

_Marls:_ ^^^

What she said minus the weird art thirst

I will never forgive you

Ever

Ever ever

I promise

_Lils:_ I mean given how ridiculous today has been

Might as well

2020 is the bad place

when this thing goes south

and it will

I'm holding both of you responsible 

* * *

To: _James Potter_

_Lily Evans:_ I’d love to see you too.

And im being told by my traitorous best mates that im not allowed to say no

Even though im sure it’s a total imposition

Sure, why not?

_James Potter:_ Evans, you could never be an imposition

_Lily Evans:_ you have yet to see how much I can fit into a suitcase

_James Potter:_ bring it on

_Lily Evans:_ boy you’re going to regret that

_James Potter:_ oh I doubt it

You haven’t seen Sirius travel

He has a separate case for his hair product

_Lily Evans:_ wow

We stan a hair king

_James Potter:_ please

Never say those words to Sirius

If you have any care for me at all

We cannot fit anymore of his ego in this house

_Lily Evans:_ you’ve got a deal

After all, gotta have room for my suitcases

_James Potter:_ cheers

Much appreciated

Send me the flight info when you have it ok?

_Lily Evans:_ will do

See you soon

_James Potter:_ see you soon!

* * *

_Not Not An MLM_

_Lils:_ crap

What have I gotten myself into

* * *

_Mischief Managed_

_Prongs:_ crap

What have I gotten myself into

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really seem to like this format of telling the story both on the Bachelorette and how James/Lily come back to each other, so I think it's going to stick for a few more chapters. A bit heavier on the texting here, but we will actually have James/Lily face to face next chapter!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all so much for reading! Would love to hear your thoughts/comments/if I should even continue this!


End file.
